My Foreverfall
by rwby-regret
Summary: Blake has just started a new school. Drama and heartbreak ensues, will Blake and her friends make it through high-school unscathed, or will they become a victim of their own emotions?


Chapter 1

AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my gf (not in that way, i wish) raven, bloodybranwen666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Jaune ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! CVFY ROX!

Hi my name is Blake Subjagation Shadow Belladona and I have long shadow black hair with purple streaks and purple tips that reaches my bellabooty and crazy amber eyes like a cats and a lot of people tell me I look like Cinder Fall (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!). I'm not related to General Ironwood but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. I'm a faunas but my teeth are straight (unlike me) and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also a huntress, and I go to a combat school called Beacon in Vale where I'm in the first year (I'm seventeen). I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love White Fang and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather combat skirt, purple fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and purple eye shadow. I was walking outside Beacon. It was snowing and raining so there was no Sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I hissed at them like a cat. Mom would be proud.

"Hey Blake!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Yang Xiao Long!

"What's up Yang?" I asked.

"Nothing." she said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!

* * *

Chapter 2

AN: Fangz 2 bloodybranwen666 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok!

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was sexy purple velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant CVFY t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.

My friend, Weiss (AN: Raven dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length snow raven white hair with red streaks and opened her icy bleu eyes. She put on her "My dad's a dick" t-shirt with a white combat skirt, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup. Black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner for me, white lipstick, white foundation and white eyeliner for weiss. (A/N: Weiss is a goth 2, just a white goth instedd and if tht upsets u then u suk)

"OMFG, I saw you talking to Yang Xiao Long yesterday!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah? So?" I said, blushing.

"Do you like Yang?" she asked as we went out of the dorm room and into the Canteen where all the food is.

"No I so fucking don't!" I shouted.

"Yeah right!" she exclaimed. Just then, Yang walked up to me.

"Hi." she said.

"Hi." I replied flirtily.

"Guess what." she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Rooster Tooters are having a concert in Patch." she told me.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed. I love RT. They are my favorite band, besides CVFY.

"Well…. do you want to go with me?" she asked.

I gasped.

* * *

Chapter 3.

AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY PREPZ OK! odderwize fangs 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good reveiws! FANGS AGEN RAVEN! oh yeah, BTW I don't own dis or da lyrics 4 Nevermore.

On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped purple fishnets. Then I put on a black leather minidress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I brushed the fur on my cat ears too. I painted my nails black and put on TONS (lik alot) of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn't put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Yang was waiting there in front of her motorbike, which was yellow and black. She was wearing a CVFY t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl girlz wer it ok!).

"Hi Yang!" I said in a depressed voice.

"Hi Blake." she said back. We walked over to her bike (the license plate said 666) and drove to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Rooster Tooters and the Shopkeeps. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Rooster Tooters.

"Nevermore, Nevermore

Will I be afraid, nor will I run away

It's behind me

Freedom is finally here." sang Ozpin (I don't own da lyrics 2 dat song).

"Ozpin is so fucking hot." I said to Yang, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Yang looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

"Hey, it's ok I don't like him better than YOU!" I said.

"Really?" asked Yang sensitively and she put her arm around me all protective.

"Really." I said. "Besides I don't even know Ozpin and he's going out with that Salem bitch. I fucking hate her." I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Yang. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked CVFY and Ozpin for their autographs and photos with them. We got RT concert tees. Yang and I crawled back onto Bumblebee (thats the bike), but Yang didn't go back into Beacon, instead she drove the car into… the Emerald Forest!

* * *

Chapter 4.

AN: I sed stup flaming ok blakes's name is BALKE nut mary su OK! YANG IS SOO IN LUV wif her dat she is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!

"YANG!" I shouted. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Yang didn't answer but she stopped the motorbike and she walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

"What the fucking hell?" I asked angrily.

"Blake?" she asked.

"What?" I snapped.

Yang leaned in extra-close and I looked into her gothic red eyes (she was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn't feel mad anymore.

And then… suddenly just as I Yang kissed me passionately. Yang climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. She took of my top and I took of her clothes. I even took of my bra. Then she put her thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! " I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then….

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!"

It was….Professor Port!

* * *

Chapter 5.

AN: STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur a prep or a posr! Da only reson professor Port swor is coz he had a hedache ok an on tup of dat he wuz mad at dem 4 having sexx! PS im nut updating umtil I get five good revoiws!

Profesor Port made and Yang and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.

"You ludacris fools!" he shouted.

I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face. Yang comforted me. When we went back to the castle Professor Port took us to Professor Ooblek and Professor Goodwitch who were both looking very angry.

"They were having sexual intercourse in the Emerald Forest!" he yelled in a furious voice.

"Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?" asked Professor Goodwitch.

"How dare you?" demanded Professor Ooblek.

And then Yang shrieked. "BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"

Everyone was quiet. Professor Port and Professor Goodwhich still looked mad but Professor Ooblek said. "Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms."

Yang and I went upstairs while the teachers glared at us.

"Are you okay, Blake?" Yang asked me gently.

"Yeah I guess." I lied. I went to the my dorm and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut black floor-length dress with purple lace all around it and black high heels. When I came out….

Yang was standing in front of the bathroom, and she started to sing 'BMBLB' by Rooster Tooters. I was so flattered, even though she wasn't supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and she reluctantly went back into her room.

Chapter 6.

AN: shjt up prepz ok! PS I wnot update ubtil u give me goood revows!

The next day I woke up in my coffin. I put on a black miniskirt that was all ripped around the end and a matching top with purple skulls all over it and high heeled boots that were black. I put on two pairs of cat earrings, and four crosses in my ears two in my human ears and two in my cat ears. I spray-painted my hair with purple.

In the Canteen, I ate some Pumkin Pete's cereal with blood instead of milk, and a glass of red blood. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the blood spilled over my top.

"Bastard!" I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a gothic boy with spiky yellow hair with red streaks in it. He was wearing so much eyeliner that I was going down his face and he was wearing black lipstick. He didn't have glasses anymore and now he was wearing red contact lenses just like Yang's and there was no scar on his forhead anymore. He had a manly stubble on his chin. He had a sexy English accent. He looked exactly like Ozpin (but blonde). He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection only I'm a girl so I didn't get one you sicko.

"I'm so sorry." he said in a shy voice.

"That's all right. What's your name?" I questioned.

"My name's Sun Wukong, although most people call me Vampire these days." he grumbled.

"Why?" I exclaimed.

"Because I love the taste of human blood." he giggled.

"Well, I am a vampire." I confessed.

"Really?" he whimpered.

"Yeah." I roared.

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Yang came up behind me and told me she had a surprise for me so I went away with her.

* * *

Chapter 7. Bring me 2 life

AN: wel ok u guyz im only writting dis cuz I got 5 god reviuws. n BTW I wont rite da nxt chapter til I git TIN god vons! STO FLAMING OR ILL REPORT U! Blaek isn't a Marie Sue ok she isn't perfect SHES A SATANITS! n she has problemz shes depressed 4 godz sake!

Yang and I held our pale white hands with black nail polish as we went upstairs. I was wearing purple Satanist sings on my nails in purple nail polish (AN: c doez dat sound lik a Maru Sue 2 u?). I waved to Vampire. Dark misery was in his depressed eyes. I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with Yang. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Yang. We went into her room and locked the door. Then…

We started frenching passively and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically. She felt me up before I took of my top. Then I took off my black leather bra and she took off her pants. We went on the bed and started making out naked and then she put her thingy in mine and we HAD SEX. (c is dat stupid?)

"Oh Yang, Yang!" I screamed while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Yang's arm. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in bloody gothic writing were the words… Vampire!

I was so angry.

"You bastard!" I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.

"No! No! But you don't understand!" Yang pleaded. But I knew too much.

"No, you fucking idiot!" I shouted. "You probably have AIDs anyway!"

I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. Yang ran out even though she was naked. She had really big you-know-whats but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in Vampire's classroom where he was having a lesson with Professor Ooblek and some other people.

"VAMPIRE WUKONG, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I yelled.

* * *

Chapter 8.

AN: stop flassing ok! if u do de prep!

Everyone in the class stared at me and then Yang came into the room even though he was snaked and started begging me to take her back.

"Blake, it's not what you think!" Yang screamed sadly.

My friend R'uby Reaper Rose smiled at me understatedly. She flipped her shoulder-length gothic black hair with red tips and opened her crimson eyes like blood that she was wearing contact lenses on. She had pale white skin that she was wearing white makeup on. Phyrrha was kidnapped when she was born. Her real parents are vampires and one of them is a witch but Cinder Fall killed her mother and her father committed suicide because he was depressed about it. She still has nightmares about it and she is very haunted and depressed. It also turns out her real last name is Rose and NOT BRANWEN. (Since she has converted to Satanism she is cool now, before she was a poser)

"What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!" Ooblek demeaned angrily in his cold voice but I ignored him.

"Vampire, I can't believe you cheated on me with Yang!" I shouted at him.

Everyone gasped.

I don't know why Blake was so mad at me. I had went out with Vampire (I'm bi and so is Blake) for a while but then he broke my heart. He dumped me because he liked Coco, a stupid preppy fucker. We were just good friends now. He had gone through horrible problems, and now he was gothic. (Haha, like I would hang out with a prep.)

"But I'm not going out with Yang anymore!" said Vampire.

"Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!" I screamed. I ran out of the room and into the Emerald Forest where I had lost my virility to Yang and then I started to bust into tears.

* * *

Chapter 9.

AN: stop flaming ok! I dntn red all da boox! dis is frum da movie ok so itz nut my folt if profeser port swers! besuizds I SED HE HAD A HEDACHE! and da reson ooblekc dosent lik sun now is coz hes christian and vampire is a satanist! CVFY ROX!

I was so mad and sad. I couldn't believe Yang for cheating on me. I began to cry against the tree where I did it with Yang.

Then all of a suddenly, an horrible man with blue eyes and a scar on his face and everything started running and he was wearing all black but it was obvious he wasn't gothic. It was… Adam the Incel!

"No!" I shouted in a scared voice but then Adam shouted "IF SHE BREATHE SHE A THOT!" and I couldn't run away.

"ALL WOMEN ARE QUEENS!" I shouted at him. Adam the Incel fell over and started to scream. I felt bad for him even though I'm a sadist so I stopped.

"Blake." he yelled. "Thou must kill Vampire Wukong!"

I thought about Vampire and his sexah eyes and his gothic blond hair and how his face looks just like Ozpin. I remembered that Yang had said I didn't understand, so I thought, what if Yang went out with Vampire before I went out with him and they broke up?

"No, Adam!" I shouted back.

Adam gave me a gun. "No! Please!" I begged.

"Thou must!" he yelled. "If thou does not, then I shall kill thy beloved Yang!"

"How did you know?" I asked in a surprised way.

Adam got a dude-ur-so-retarded look on his face. "I hath telekinesis." he answered cruelly. "And if you doth not kill Vampire, then thou know what will happen to Yang!" he shouted. Then he ran away angrily, like an Incel.

I was so scared and mad I didn't know what to do. Suddenly Yang came into the woods.

"Yang!" I said. "Hi!"

"Hi." she said back but her face was all sad. She was wearing white foundation and messy eyeliner kind of like a pentagram (geddit) between Ozpin and General Ironwood

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No." she answered.

"I'm sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me." I expelled.

"That's okay." she said all depressed and we went back into Beacon together making out.

* * *

Chapter 10.

AN: stup it if u donot lik ma story den fukk off! ps it turnz out r'uby rose isn't a poser afert al n she n vampire r evil datz y dey movd houses ok!

I was really scared about Adam the incel all day. I was even upset went to rehearsals with my gothic metal band Bloody Wasp 666. I am the lead singer of it and I play guitar. People say that we sound like a cross between Rooster Tooters, the Shopkeeps and CVFY. The other people in the band are R'uby Rose, Weiss, Yang, Ren (although we call him Diabolo now. He has black hair now with pink streaks in it.) and Nora. Only today Yang and Weiss were depressed so they weren't coming and we wrote songs instead. I put on a black leather shirt that showed off my boobs and tiny matching combat skirt that said Roost My Toot on the butt. You might think I'm a slut but I'm really not.

We were singing a cover of 'Nevermore' and at the end of the song I suddenly bust into tears.

"Blake! Are you OK?" R'uby Rose asked in a concerted voice.

"What the fuck do you think?" I asked angrily. And then I said. "Well, Adam the Incel came and the fucking bastard told me to fucking kill Sun! But I don't want to kill him, because, he's really nice, even if he did go out with Yang. But if I don't kill Sun, then Adam, will fucking kill Yang!" I burst into tears.

Suddenly Yang jumped out from behind a wall.

"Why didn't you fucking tell me!"she shouted. "How could you- you- you fucking poser bitch!" (c is dat out of character?)

I started to cry and cry. Yang started to cry too all sensitive. Then she ran out crying.

We practiced for one more hour. Then suddenly Professor Port walked in angrily! His eyes were all fiery and I knew this time it wasn't cause he had a headache.

"What have you done!" He started to cry wisely. (c dats basically nut swering and dis time he wuz relly upset n u wil c y) "Blake Yang has been found dead in her room.


End file.
